The Pink Nymph
by Mistress Ahiru
Summary: Sakura is a nymph sasuke a silver claimer if you will


The Pink Nymph

Created by: Princess Fluffy

Pairings: Sasu/Saku Naru/Hina

Neji/Ten Shika/Ino Gaara/Ahiru

Summary:

Sakura is the rare pink nymph that comes around every few hundred years. Sasuke is a master of silver and he has been proclaimed the demon in the forest. Let's see how their story unfolds shall we?

Notes:

Yes I am aware Ahiru means duck. Yes Sakura will have different attributes from a regular nymph. She actually likes wear clothes.

Quote:

Turn heartache into courage. Courage that will help you find your way in the world.

-Jesika Merchant

Story Start:

I never thought that I could actually manage to keep a cool façade while being handed a detention. I surprise even myself sometimes. This thing that we call a teacher would have the audacity to hand me a detention with a smile. I took it none the less with a smirk that promised very sinister things to come. As I grasped it in my small palm the bell signaling the end of torture had rung. I stood up my emerald green eyes shimmering with a platonic glimmer. My uniform skirt ruffled as I stood up and lifted up my legend of Zelda book bag to sling over my shoulder. I sauntered out the room and smiled at some of my classmates passing by and went to detention. Now this was a room filled with gloom and doom basically where the meaning of the words resided. I sashayed down the hallway in a stride so slow you would think I was actually dreading going to detention. Right you are I'm afraid.

I'm sorry you know nothing of what I look like huh? My hair a bubble gum pink, which cascades down my back to the middle of it and my eyes an emerald green. I have a slender body that has many girls resenting my very presence and guys wanting my presence even more. I'm only 16 and yet my kindness draws the worst kind of people to me especially the playboy's seeking my guidance. You see I'm not even human and I'm sure no one at my school is. Well they are human just advanced humans like they have different kind of powers and everything like that. It's fairly simple if you learn to understand it. Well I'm just a nymph, a very special nymph like let's say I'm a nymph that comes around every few centuries. I'm so rare that no one except my friends can know what I am if they do I would be hunted down for a trophy. So I use the cover up as a Miko, you know a priestess like the spiritual kind. Oh sorry I'm straying of topic aren't I? Well we have this heart throb in our school named Sasuke Uchiha and he is a silver alchemist. Like he manipulate silver to his will but the fact that he can do this also makes him a demon as well since no one else can do it. Instead of girls staying away from him because of it they find him very sexy about it.

It absolutely tick's me off since they have no self respect as they do so. I think that they all need a life and to take a hike over a cliff and die. Ok back to the current subject, my name is Sakura Haruno and I am 16 years old. If I have learned anything in my life it would be to forgive.

My name is Sakura Haruno and I have learned to forgive.

This is my story.

Pas De Deux

The sheets ruffled and I stuck my head out from under my legend of Zelda wind waker comforter. I slid it back as I turned off my alarm clock with such grace that it would look like a swan was brushing her feathers along the noisy contraption. I rubbed the back of my slender hand to my eyes to see if that would relieve the drowsiness and it worked for the most part. I then stood up my hello kitty pajamas giggling at me in a soft good morning. I slid back my legend of Zelda curtains and the sun whispered a good morning along the wind soft enough to reach my delicate ears. I almost giggled in response actually I did and it felt great for so early in the morning. I finally walked away from the gorgeous scenery that had so beautifully graced me with its presence. I arrived at my bathroom with such radiance that it illuminated the bathroom. I proceeded to brush my teeth and brush out my long glossy candy pink hair and clean my flawless skin.

I saw my uniform had been laid on the clothing railing in my bathroom and proceeded to put that on as well. It consisted of a black skirt that was mid-thigh and a long sleeved white shirt with a black necktie and white sock's that went thigh-high and black heels that shaped like stilettos but they weren't as tall only 1 ½ inches tall. I as well put on my black choker that had a pink Sakura petal hanging form the choker. I applied some lip gloss and left the house in frenzy. I saw my baby sitting in the drive way and immediately hopped on. My '10 black Suzuki motorcycle that has served me since I was younger. I put on my helmet and headed to school also greeting nature with a smile. I arrived to konoha high after taking I 95 and taking all the way here. I took off my helmet and shook my head an attempt to straiten out my hair again. I slid off my Suzuki and locked it up.

Oh yeah I think I forgot to mention I'm a new student here. Hehe, sorry about that, continue on.

I saw the room number 109 and knew that was the classroom I should be in. I walked in and saw a man with silver hair.

"Uncle Kakashi?" I whispered out. He lazily looked up from the book he was reading.

"Yes?" He looked at me and then finally realized who I was. His eyes lit up.

"Saki-Chan, How are you." He actually jumped out of his chair. I hugged him and giggled but then the bell rang. I quickly let go and sat down as the students started to flood the classroom clad in their uniforms as well. My eyes shifted towards the door as I saw Sasuke walk in and sit in the back. The second bell signaling the beginning of our torture rang.

"Sakura Haruno please come to the front and introduce yourself." Kakashi smiled from under his mask. I glared at him a good healthy glare. I sauntered up to where Kakashi was standing and still glared at him.

"Well my name is Sakura Haruno, and I'm 16 I'm into martial arts and different kind of fighting though I do not look like it." I giggled at some of the astonished faces in the room. I also looked at Kakashi who's face didn't surprise me at all, very mysterious. His face looked liked nothing I had said affected him at all.

"I also have a sister that is here but I don't know where she is." My eyes scanned the room to see if I could find that head of pinkish purplish hair that is also in the room. I found it sitting next to a red haired guy and noticed that she was writing.

"Ahiru Haruno." That said head that I had spotted looked up. Her green eyes shimmering with mischievous thoughts probably running through her head as well as her hair seemed to be longer than mines. She stood up casually and smiled at me. She gently and gracefully eased her way out to the isle as I looked at her for the first time in almost 2 years. She still stood on her Pointe shoes I noticed, and her skirt was shorter than it should be also when she eased by the red haired boy it didn't seem to lift at all.

"Sister how are you?" She smiled. She was still cute as ever, I noticed that even if he didn't think anyone was watching him I saw that red haired boy gaze at her out the corner of his green eyes. She walked to me and hugged me so cutely I almost melted. She was just so adorable.

"You're still the cutest thing ever." I giggled. I gazed over to Sasuke and saw he was staring at me. I knew a blush crossed my face in such a frenzy I could swear I could see the smirk. I looked at Kakashi and took something out of my book bag.

"Here" I handed a book that was green and it had a man chasing a young women. It was called "Come Come Paradise volume 6-7." He held it in his hands like a new born baby and smiled widely. He started to open the book and it seemed like a light was being emitted from it. Kind of like from sailor moon when Serena uses the crystal.

"Stop it; you make me ashamed to be your niece." The classroom gasped. I looked at them like they were crazy.

"What?" I asked. I then remembered I'm new here no one knows who I am. Ahiru looked at me and she smiled at me.

"Well since we now know that Kakashi-sensei is our uncle shall we move on to the next subject?" I nodded to her. I looked at Kakashi and made a hand sign and he nodded as well. I took Ahiru's hand and gently led her to her seat and sat her down. I walked to the back of the classroom and saw a navy blue haired girl. She had very beautiful lavender eyes and was very pretty. I saw and empty seat next to her.

"Can I sit here?" I asked her kindly. She looked up from the book she was reading and nodded to me. I kept looking at her until she finally met my eyes. I sat down and said nothing as I still stared at her.

"Umm?" she started to say.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm creeping you out aren't I?" I asked. She nodded slightly. I kept staring at her to find out what she was.

"Oh I'm Sakura by the way." I said to her.

"Sorry I'm Hinata." She said shyly. I couldn't help but notice the book she was reading, "The Prince and the raven." (If any one knows if this book is real please let me know.) I knew that book very well, written by Mr. Drosselmeyer, the famous tragedy writer as well very well known.

"Hey Hina what do we do in this class?" I asked noticing nothing was on the board.

"We don't really do much unless the board of directors are coming then we actually learn something." She explained sweetly. She smiled at me with such kindness that could rival mines.

"Tell me who these people are." I asked

"Well the loud blonde haired boy is N-N-Naruto-kun, the dark haired one is Sasuke-san the one with the black spiky hair is Shikamaru-san, and the one with the chocolate haired is Neji-nii san he's my cousin and the one with the red hair is Gaara-sempai." She explained. I looked at Sasuke and saw his expression of anger. I wonder what he's angry about. Maybe it's all the fan girls that chase him around.

I stood up and looked at the clock and noticed that it was time to leave this class. Ahiru stood up and I knew that something was up.

"Kakashi-sensei may I be dismissed?" she asked. He nodded to her and she grinned. She slid from next to Gaara out into the isle. She started to walk away but Gaara grabbed her arm shocking everyone in the room. He pulled her to his level and whispered something in her ear and she started to smile. He let her go and she nodded to him as she spun around her hair tickling his face. She sashayed out the classroom catching the eye of the guys and they tried to whistle but Gaara's glare stopped them.

The bell rung and people began to rush out the classroom. Hinata began to read her book again.

"Hina why aren't you getting up?" I asked her.

"The next class is fighting and healing class and I'm not good at either." She told me looking down.

"So I usually stay in here with Kakashi-sensei."

"Come to class with me I'll teach you how fight." I told smiling sweetly. She nodded to me taking my hand as I extended it to her.

We walked to the large gym hand in hand talking and smiling. I knew this school would have a fighting class so I kept extra fighting clothes in my book-bag. We finally arrived to the gym and we were greeted with gasp.

"Why does every one keep gasping every time I walk in the room?" I asked to once again the astonished faces in the room.

"My Cherry Blossom." I heard that name and saw a spandex wearing boy run up to me. He tried to hug me but I side-stepped him being a little creeped out.

"Umm and you are?" I asked annoyed.

"I am Rock Lee, the village hidden in the leave village most handsome devil." He said slowly.

"Uh huh that's nice so I'm gonna go now." I slowly grabbed Hinata's hand gently and stepped away from Lee. We walked to the changing rooms and I handed her an outfit and she took it with a smile.

"Alright all girls pair up with the boys of your choice." I slapped my hand to my forehead. I saw the teacher.

"Tsunade-sensei?" I asked looking at the blond haired woman. Her chocolate eyes roamed to me.

"Saki-Chan!" she yelled catching me in a tight hug that I started to choke. She heard me cough and she set me on my feet. She bent down to my ear and whispered. "The Akatsuki are after you and Ahiru." I nodded unafraid.

"Tsunade-sensei this is my friend Hinata." Tsunade looked at the frail girl and took her hand.

"Nice to meet you Hinata."

"Likewise ." Hinata smiled and I smiled to.

"Alright squad 1 come out." She motioned to the boys locker-room. I heard immediate clapping and squealing that it rung in my ears something fierce. Five boys walked out in a motioned that made them glow, you would think they were gods.

"Sasuke I want you in particular to fight Sakura." Tsunade had said out loud, I looked at her with wide eyes.

"But my powers are purification it might kill him." I said not trying to insult him at all. I felt hand-cuffs on my wrist and I looked down.

"What the hell!" I cried out. He just looked at me and smirked.

"You must not know who I am."He spoke out, I projected my thought to his head and he shook it.

"You don't need to know." He said smirking. I growled impressively for a nymph. My eyes started to glow a dark emerald green but I was pinned to the wall in seconds.

"Winner Sasuke." Tsunade called. Oh I almost forgot my outfit. It was all black with a mini skirt without shorts under it as well as a spaghetti strap shirt with black Jordan's. I saw him walk up to me and he leaned toward my ear.

'Nice panties.' He whispered. I began to blush heavily. He snapped his fingers and I was released from the wall and landed in his arms.

"Damn you Sasuke." I whispered in his ear. He smirked. I looked at him and admired him as I gazed into his onyx eyes. But I heard a crash from the ceiling and looked up to see my sister hit the ground.

"Winner Gaara!" I heard Tsunade say.

I was gently placed to my feet by Sasuke and I leapt to Tsunade doing a gentle flip in the air.

"What just happened?" I asked her my eyes very fierce. She looked at me and her eyes traveled to Gaara.

"Ahiru are you ok?" I heard him ask her. She nodded to him and she stood up with his help. He still held her frail hand in his and he bent down to her ear and whispered something again. She nodded and he knelt to his knees and she bent down to his back and motioned something with her hand. He nodded and took off his shirt making many girl squeal in happiness. She growled and they backed off.

"Come Gaara I will heal you in the infirmary." She spoke to him gently. He nodded standing up his chest glistening with beauty from the sunlight. She stood up a slight waver in her left foot.

"Ahiru are you ok?" Gaara asked. She nodded and tried to walk but fell into the safe comfort of Gaara's arms. She looked at him her eyes glazed over with pain and comfort.

"Thank you." She spoke out in a whisper. He lifted her bridal style and carried her out the gym. The doors finally closed as they exited the gymnasium.

*Infirmary*

She was in his arms just staring at his pale colored face.

'I wonder does he know about my feelings for him.' She asked herself. Her arm was around his neck and she stared him with the intensity of a burning sun. His pale green eyes looked down to her and she blushed and turned away. He smirked; his fang gleaming in the sunlight.

"Ahiru what's the matter?" He asked knowing full well what she was thinking. He looked at her his pale green eyes following the breaths that exited her mouth, her pale pink lips that moved every time she breathed. It was driving him insane he couldn't take it anymore. He shook his head to rid his head of the perverted thoughts that ran through it.

"Nothing." She told him. They arrived to the infirmary in silence and he sat on the bed. She got a basin of water and he took off his shirt. She took a seat behind him on the bed and stuck her hands in the water. She lifted the water out of the basin actually bending it in a squiggly line then circling it around his back. He shivered at the temperature of the water and she stared at the water it effectively making the water steam. She dipped her hands back in the water again the swirled it around his back effectively making the knots in his back loosen. He breathed a sigh when most of the pain was gone. Her hand came to curl around his chest in a comforting manner. He grabbed her hand and pulled her hand to his heart and she sighed while putting her head to his neck.

"Gaara how do you feel?" She asked him. She could hardly function right with her hand on his body. She smiled and decided that she was to stay with him always.

"I feel fine, thank you Ahiru." He said kissing her hand. He looked at her with a smirk on his face. He kissed her lips and then stood up not letting the kiss last more than a second. He shrugged his shirt back on his shoulders and looked back. She was still sitting on the bed contemplating what just happened. She lifted the water out the basin, wrapped it around her ankle when it finished healing she let it flow into the sink and let it fall briskly down the drain.

"Come on Ahiru I would like to get back to class." He smirked. She got up and huffed following him as he walked out the room. They walked back to the gym and aroused a few gasps in the process. Her leg looked flawless no limping or anything.

"Welcome back Ahiru so I see a great healing session." Tsunade called. Ahiru just nodded while Gaara looked away. I saw Hinata stand up and put her hair in a ponytail and lifted her arm. I heard taunting in the air but I couldn't make out the words very clearly. She took out a kunai and threw it into the air. I heard metal clang but I didn't see where it went.

"You'll have to do better than that Hina-Hime." I heard a tauntingly cheery voice say. I looked at Hinata and she looked very fierce with a purpose.

*Hinata's POV*

I hear that voice, the voice of the boy that never made me suffer when others had. The voice of the boy I fell in love with, Naruto-kun. I had heard the clear sound of the kunai clashing and it sounded like silver bells. My pearl eyes darted around the room.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I know that one ok well now I know he's coming for me. I felt a slash on my back and I looked over to see a smirking clone.

"Byakugan!"(Sorry I'm not very sure on how to spell it. ) I looked around the room and all I could see was fog. I see his chakra outline though. He has two separate chakras, that's unreal. I've never seen such a thing. I want to see what else he's capable of I wanna know, and I shall find out.

"Naruto-kun I won't be afraid anymore." I called out. I heard a laugh and I smirked. 'Because my feelings are my own.' I whispered looking up, my eyes powered up. I saw his silhouette on the top of the bleachers in the foggy area.

"Well come on Hina-Hime let me see your true power." I closed both of my hands in a tight fist and my hair started to fly around wildly. Different chakras started to surround my body and it made my hair pop out the ponytail and fall. The chakras crackled wildly and my eyes became blank. I lifted my hands and they started to create a ball of energy. I dropped one hand and let the other one fall. I sent that energy ball flying it separated into mini beams of light. I heard him yell out and I knew that had got him.

He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. I just couldn't help but giggle he was so cute that golden blond spiky hair and piercing blue eyes enough to make any girl swoon. Except he's a total jokester and that's not very appealing to many girls.

"Naruto-kun are you ok?" I asked him hoping I didn't hurt him to bad. He started to stand up and I knew he was ok. He took out a kunai and threw it at me I dodged it but not fast enough to dodge his hit to my stomach. I flew back but instead of hitting the wall I flipped over and shot back toward him with a kunai in my hand we clashed at the middle of the gym. His force pushed back my own blue clashed with lavender and I was thrown against the ceiling.

"HINATA!" I heard Ahiru yell out my name. She ran out the gym to the bathroom. She jumped and curled into a little ball into an egg. She burst out of the egg and spun revealing her new self. Her gold tutu rimmed with silver and gold Pointe shoes and a silver ribbon with gold bracelets. She jumped through the gym doors. She leapt into the air in a split and grabbed my hand as I was falling a fateful fall. She slung me around until I was standing upright in the air. Sand swirled around under us in a whirlpool and we gently stepped to the ground. I was the only one besides Sakura who knew this girls idea not even Gaara knew.

"Who are you?" I asked for good measure. She looked at me and winked.

"I'm sure we all want to know." I told them. They all looked at me and nodded.

"Well I am princess Shukaku I dance to guide your heart." She curtsied and lifted her hand and swept it across her body making her disappear in sand. I looked to Naruto and saw that he was gazing at me very intently.

I walked over to him.

"Naruto are you ok?" I had asked him. He looked at me taking my hand in his and smiled.

"Yea you did excellent and you said you couldn't fight." He took my hand and kissed it. The blush on my face was apparent and I fainted right into his arms. He caught me and I felt feather light, I felt like I could stay in his arms forever.

*Ahiru's POV*

I breathed out a sigh, she was ok and my identity was safe. I started to process what had happened though. When I was princess Shukaku Gaara looked at me with sense of loss. Like he had met me before as someone else, I need to know his past I have to find out.

"Ahiru where did you go?" Gaara asked me. I couldn't help but look at him. I don't really think I could answer him without lying.

"I went to the bathroom." I tried. His gaze was terrifying it was anger it was suspicion towards me. I didn't know what to say or do for a little while.

But I didn't run or hide because I wasn't afraid, Unknown to Gaara I actually did care and I think I loved him.

*Chapter end*

Hey this story was interesting. Please review and tell me how I'm doing.


End file.
